


Hunger

by roosebolton



Category: Original Work
Genre: (in the sexual sense not in the cosmetic sense), Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Erections, Exophilia, Facials, Fauns & Satyrs, I hate that spelling but that's what tags were in here already, Large Cock, M/M, Original Character(s), Spit As Lube, Succubi & Incubi, Watching Someone Sleep, but only for a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: A starving incubus stumbles upon a satyr who is more than able to sate his hunger.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Hunger

The incubus wandered through the forest, unsure how he ended up there. His mind was clouded with craving, and there was nothing that could sate that craving but sexual release - not necessarily his own, but the release of another. If he had his own climax, well... that was just a bonus.

He hadn't seen another person in ages, hadn't fed in days, and he was exhausted with hunger just as anyone would be, even though his sustenance was a different type. 

Desperate, he kept walking, unsure if anyone even lived in the forest he'd wandered into. The light gradually got brighter, and he leaned against a tree for a moment, peering out into a meadow clearing, somewhere beyond the edge of the woods. There was a solitary tree, tall and mighty, with a great mass of leaves, in the center of the clearing.

Beneath the tree, someone slept, face shaded by the tree above, a thin scrap of cloth providing a small amount of covering.

Stepping forward a few paces, the incubus watched the sleeper, mouth watering, barely able to contain himself. He kept creeping forward until he could get a better look, and what he saw was almost too much: a horned head leaning against the tree, a youthful, trim bearded chin, and what appeared to be a _very_ ample erection tenting the cloth that was covering him.

Silently, the incubus moved as close as he dared, licking his lips. He had to _see_ it, at least, and then... he'd decide afterward, maybe.

Gently, he grasped the edge of the cloth, pulling it tantalizingly slowly, not wanting to wake the satyr and frighten him off, aching with hunger deep in his gut and his loins. Finally, the cloth came off, and finally, he saw what he was hoping for. The satyr's cock was long, thick, curving slightly toward his belly, impressive in every way, even to an incubus. A thick, clear bead of precum sparkled at its tip, and the incubus felt his mouth watering.

A breeze came through the clearing, and the leaves rustled overhead. The incubus glanced upward for a moment, and when he looked back down, the satyr's honey-brown eyes were staring at him curiously.

"Can I help you?" said the satyr, tucking his hands behind his head, digging his hooves into the dirt, his legs spread just enough to be lewd, making absolutely no effort to cover himself, his cock twitching briefly.

"Actually..." The incubus adjusted himself in the tight, knee-length leggings he was wearing. "It would seem you're the only one around here who _can._ "

The satyr grinned sleepily. "Is that so? Like what you see, is that it?"

"You could say that. I'm... _hungry._ And we... my kind, I mean... we don't eat _food_ to survive. I need, well..." The incubus gestured vaguely.

"This isn't my first time. You don't need to use euphemisms. I promise, you can't embarrass or offend me with anything sexual."

The incubus released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "I need sex. More specifically, I need _orgasm._ Not mine, but the other person's - in this case, yours."

"The energy or the actual fluid?"

"Either one works, but I prefer both." The incubus grinned. "It's the _most_ fun if I get to come, too, but I can always take care of that part myself if I need to."

The satyr nodded thoughtfully. "I guess you've come to the right place, then. I mean, I _am_ a satyr, being sexually free is kind of our _thing._ " He pulled himself up a little until he was sitting against the tree, his legs spread wider, his erection pointing directly at the incubus. "Any way you'd prefer to go about it? I mean, I can handle it for you, you can use your hands or your mouth or...? Whatever you'd like, I'm sure we'll both have a good time."

The incubus had to think about this. He was desperate, starving, and didn't expect to have a choice. Ordinarily, he was more charming, seductive, and had no trouble bedding anyone he wished, but he was being openly presented with the opportunity to do whatever he wished, and he drew a blank.

"You know, I... I'm not sure."

The satyr raised an eyebrow. "You're not sure?" He lazily began stroking his cock, more to entice the incubus than to approach orgasm. "Thought you were hungry."

Biting his lip, the incubus nodded. "I am, but... I don't know, I've never been in a situation like this before."

"Taking those leggings off would be a very good start, I think."

The incubus hooked his thumbs into his waistband, releasing his own erection from the cloth that had been binding it, tugging his leggings the rest of the way down and stepping out of them. His cock was smaller than the satyr’s, more pointed, with a distinctive swollen head and a series of gentle ridges along the top of the shaft, overall a deeper shade of grey than the rest of the incubus’ skin.

The satyr’s eyes sparkled with lust. “Oh, I must admit, that looks _fun._ ”

Grasping his cock in one hand, the incubus smiled. “I’m flattered. I mean, it’s made for pleasure - _I’m_ made for pleasure, you know.”

“Mmhmm. Come over here, then, and show me.”

The incubus slowly dropped to his knees, crawling in between the satyr’s furry legs, breathing heavier at the sight of the satyr’s massive cock so close to his face. He looked up at the satyr’s face, trembling with anticipation.

“May I?”

“Just a taste.” The satyr used his hand to point his cock at the incubus’ mouth. The shining bead of precum at the tip had grown larger. 

Bending down, sticking out his long tongue, the incubus slowly, roughly lapped at the head of the satyr’s cock, and when he was satisfied that he’d cleaned it entirely, he sat back on his heels, closing his eyes and sighing with relief. “I can’t even tell you how _good_ you taste to me. Like… what do they say? Like water in the desert.”

“Glad to be of assistance,” said the satyr, scooting down, away from the tree, to resume a position similar to the one he’d been sleeping in. He parted his legs as far as they would go, reaching down with both hands to open himself to view. “Since you’re having trouble making decisions, why don’t you come over here and fuck me?”

The incubus groaned, lightheaded from lust and hunger. On his knees, he situated himself between the satyr’s legs, his cock more than ready to enter, though even in that state the incubus recognised that the satyr might need at least a _little_ preparation. He reached down to rub lightly at the satyr’s entrance, and it twitched at his touch. Spitting onto his long fingers, he rubbed his saliva briefly over the satyr’s hole before pressing his middle finger inside with surprising ease, then added a second since the first had such little resistance. 

Rocking gently against the incubus’ fingers, the satyr made small sounds of approval. “We may not be built the same, but you aren’t the only one whose body is made for this. Different reasons, maybe, or… or something, but…” He paused when the incubus bent down to add more saliva, inserting a third finger into the satyr’s hole. “But fuck, _fuck_ , I don’t care - _fuck me._ ”

The incubus didn’t hesitate, then, he pulled his fingers from the satyr and lined his cock up with the satyr’s entrance, pushing into him with no more than a quick nod of approval. In a few swift motions, he was entirely inside the satyr’s heat, his cock pulsing inside. The satyr lazily stroked his cock a few times, then pointed it curiously at the incubus’ mouth.

“Think you can fuck me and suck me at the same time?”

Immediately the incubus bent down to try, and though he could easily swirl his tongue around the head, he couldn’t quite gain the leverage to suck it properly, as much as he strained his body downward in the attempt. “As much as I want to - and I want to very badly - it seems I can’t quite.”

The satyr licked his lips. “Shame. That would have been a sight. Guess you’ll just have to lick it up afterward.”

Moaning at the thought, the incubus pulled out of the satyr and re-entered him, starting to work up a rhythm. 

The satyr rocked his hips, encouraging him. “Har-- nngh! -- _harder!_ ” He wrapped his legs around the incubus’ waist, lifting his lower half off the ground a little, his hooves clicking together as they crossed. The incubus buried his fingers in the satyr’s soft fur, clutching his legs tightly and pushing into him harder, faster, the satyr’s mouth going slack with pleasure.

With nimble fingers, the satyr began jacking himself off more quickly, beads of perspiration shining on his brow. He moaned softly, trying to catch his breath.

“There… fuck, right there, don’t stop…”

“Don’t worry,” the incubus replied, frantically fucking, his fingers digging into the satyr’s flesh beneath the fur, “I have no intention of stopping until--”

“Get ready then,” said the satyr throatily, still stroking himself steadily, pointing his cock at the incubus’ face. “And open your mouth.”

Without stopping his motions, the incubus let out a moan and leaned down, panting, his long tongue sticking out, readier than ever to receive the sustenance he’d sought for far too long. He’d barely _gotten_ his tongue out before, with a few more quick strokes on both their parts, the satyr reached his climax, his thick seed coating the incubus’ tongue, and a good bit of his face besides, the rest spilling over the satyr’s hand and onto his belly, the satyr grunting softly with each spurt.

Rejuvenated from the energy exchange and the taste of fresh seed on his tongue, the incubus came shortly thereafter, plunging deeply into the satyr, licking his face clean anywhere his long tongue would reach. Still deep inside, the incubus let go of the satyr’s legs, using both hands to wipe his face clean, greedily licking his palms.

Lazily, the spent satyr used a finger to gather up some of the seed that had dripped onto his belly, holding it up to the incubus, who eagerly took it into his mouth, sucking it clean.

“Don’t forget the rest,” said the satyr, amused.

Pulling out, the incubus went on his hands and knees, running his tongue over the satyr’s belly, his nose tickled by the soft hair. When he was fully satisfied, he rolled over onto his side, scooting up next to the satyr, who hadn’t moved aside from tucking his hands under his head.

“Fuck,” breathed the incubus. “I’ve never been with someone like you before, who could match me in both stamina and desire. And the way you taste - it may sound strange, but there’s something, something _good_ , something unique to _you_ in your seed.” He licked his lips, even though there was nothing left around his mouth. “A man could find himself craving it.”

The satyr’s eyes sparkled again. “I’ll bet you say that to _all_ the boys.”

Laughing, the incubus shrugged. “Maybe, but with you I actually meant it.”

“Maybe you should stick around, then.”

The incubus lay back in the grass, resting his hand on the satyr’s chest. “Maybe I _should._ ”


End file.
